


И вспыхнет пламя

by WTF Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [26]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Women%202019
Summary: Звезд с неба Джедайт, может, и не хватает, но девочку-огонь сумел приручить, не получив ни одного ожога.





	И вспыхнет пламя

**Author's Note:**

> немагическоеAU, соулмейтAU, в котором на теле с рождения написаны первые фразы, которые соулмейты говорят друг другу; возможно OOC

Рей вяло помешивает трубочкой коктейль и рассматривает людей в зале. Кто-то приходит за приключениями, кто-то за развлечением, кто-то просто расслабиться и скинуть стресс. Она усмехается и отпивает из бокала. Рей вполне устраивает собственная жизнь, но иногда кажется, будто чего-то не хватает. Остроты, что ли. Возможно, какой-то перчинки. У нее все ровно и гладко, едва ли не по часам распланировано. Словно она живет по графику. Но ведь это неплохо, когда есть и хорошая работа, и заботливый парень? 

Рей находит глазами Нефрита и улыбается ему. Он уходит за выпивкой и, судя по всему, встречает очередного знакомого. И откуда у него их столько? Хотя чему удивляться, если общение — его жизнь? Из них только Рей замкнутая, если не сказать нелюдимая. Люди в большинстве своем надоедливы и слишком эгоистичны, она не видит смысла тратить на них время. Только на самых близких и доказавших, что хотят быть рядом, потому что она им дорога. 

Рей усмехается. На этих словах Нефрит обычно закатывает глаза и говорит что-то вроде «Удивительно, как же ты меня к себе подпустила». Рей тоже не до конца понимает, просто Нефрит оказался упрямее многих. Если честно, она все еще не уверена, не поспорил ли он с кем-то, хотя для пари год — чересчур долгий срок, пожалуй. А если и поспорил, что тогда?

Рей не особенно верит в соулмейтов, не понимает тех, кто маниакально ищет своих в толпе, но, в конце концов, вынужден сдаться. Зачем жить иллюзиями, если есть здесь и сейчас? Вот, например, Нефрит для нее не самый плохой вариант. 

Расчетливая стерва, хмыкает она про себя. Наверное, звучит неправильно и жестко, но такова ее реальность. По крайней мере, это честно. Рей не притворяется, поэтому, возможно, очень остро чувствует ложь. 

— Не поверишь, кого я встретил? — Нефрит радостно улыбается и плюхается рядом с ней. 

— Его? — Рей кивает на блондина, который стоит перед столиком и смотрит на них нечитаемым взглядом. 

— Мой старый-старый друг Джедайт, — довольно тянет Нефрит, — который по какой-то причине не желает оставаться. Ты же не против? 

Рей пожимает плечами. Что-то в нем ее настораживает, но она не может разобраться в ощущениях. 

— Ну вот, — Нефрит поджимает губы и выглядит, как капризный ребенок. — Два самых близких человека в моей жизни не хотят знакомиться. 

— Манипулятор чертов, — фыркает Джедайт и садится на стул напротив Рей. — Доволен? 

— Почти, — ехидно ухмыляется Нефрит и поворачивается к Рей. — Мы же не прогоним униженного и оскорбленного Джедайта? Он с девушкой только расстался. 

Рей выгибает брови и бросает мимолетный взгляд на Джедайта. Уж каким-каким, но несчастным он точно не выглядит. Скорее раздраженным настолько, что вот-вот съездит Нефриту по лицу. 

— И зачем ты на ходу выдумал эту чушь? — Рей складывает руки на груди и пристально смотрит на Нефрита. 

— Я же говорил, она как детектор лжи, — победоносно вскидывает кулак тот. 

— Просто ты не умеешь врать, только звезды считать, — она лохматит его волосы и улыбается. 

Милый, милый Нефрит, вот что с него взять. Сущий ребенок, даром что старше на несколько лет. 

Джедайт усмехается уголком губ и протягивает ей руку. 

— Звезд с неба не хватаю, это к нему. 

— По крайней мере, живешь в реальном мире. 

Она сжимает его ладонь в ответ и зависает на несколько секунд. 

Что там она думала про распланированную жизнь? Сглазила! И что ей прикажите теперь делать? Она столько времени убила, чтобы Нефрит не увидел чертов соулмейтов знак, чтобы теперь столкнуться с этим самым соулмейтом, который слово в слово сказал то, что выбито на ее шее с рождения? Твою мать! Лучший друг парня — ее суженый... Твою мать! 

Рей глубоко вдыхает и осторожно высвобождает руку. На мгновение ей кажется, что он не отпускает. Иллюзия. Наверняка. Она берет стакан с коктейлем и допивает его одним глотком. Благо, остается немного, не выдает ее волнения. 

Нефрит будто не замечает ничего, смеется и хлопает Джедайта по спине. 

— Забавно вышло, да, дружище? — Тот отрывает от нее взгляд — наконец-то! — и переводит на друга. — В школе его иллюзионистом звали. 

— За любовь к фокусам? 

Рей чуть расслабляется и откидывается на спинку стула. Сбежать отсюда сейчас не выйдет, слишком подозрительно будет выглядеть. То, что она прекрасно чувствует ложь, не означает, что также прекрасно она не умеет скрывать правду. 

— Не-а, — Нефрита, похоже, не смущает, что Джедайт не особенно разговорчив. Хотя, возможно, он в принципе молчалив, а тут еще и незнакомая девушка. — Придумывал другие миры, а потом записывал. Интересные были истории, жуткие в основном, но увлекательные. Писать у него всегда получалось лучше, чем общаться. 

— Твое умение трепаться без перерыва с лихвой это компенсировало, — парирует Джедайт, и Рей не может удержаться от смешка. 

— Никогда бы не подумала, что вы друзья.

Она склоняет голову набок и рассматривает обоих. Нет, в это слишком тяжело поверить. Или ей не хочется? 

— Ты тоже не особенно похожа на девушек, которых обычно выбирает Неф, — со сталью в голосе чеканит Джедайт. Он что пытается ее обидеть? Серьезно? — Не кудрявая, не фигуристая и даже не милая. Что ты в ней нашел? — оборачивается он к Нефриту. 

Тот явно обескуражен, а Рей и не возмущена даже. Именно в этот момент она понимает, что и у Джедайта есть метка с теми самыми первыми словами при знакомстве. Она замечает, как он натягивает воротник водолазки, чуть крепче сжимает бокал с виски и явно злится. 

« _Ну извини, милый, не я придумываю правила игры_ », явственно читается в ее глазах. 

— Считаешь, он для меня слишком хорош? — вступает в перепалку Рей, прежде чем Нефрит отходит от первого шока. Кто бы мог подумать, чем закончится это знакомство? Нефрит ведь даже не знал, что у нее есть метка. У него вот нет, везунчик. — Или, наоборот, я для него? 

Рей ехидно вздергивает бровь и буравит того взглядом. 

_И что ты скажешь на это?_

— Ты ему не по зубам, — прищуривается Джедайт, достает пачку и выбивает из нее сигарету. — Девочка-огонь, — прикуривает и выдыхает дым ей в лицо. 

Рей откидывает волосы за спину и хмыкает. 

— Тебе-то откуда знать? — забирает бокал с виски и выпивает не поморщившись. — Мальчик-иллюзия. 

— Ребят, — Нефрит приходит в себя и пытается привлечь внимание. — Я все еще здесь. 

Рей первая прерывает бессмысленный поединок взглядов. Глупое перетягивание одеяла не поможет. Подумаешь, соулмейт. Подумаешь, судьба. Рей и без ее участия прекрасно справлялась двадцать лет. Ее жизнь не изменится. Разве что новую татуировку набьет, чтобы скрыть чертово пророчество, которое не имеет с ней ничего общего. Лучший друг парня — это даже для нее слишком. 

— Почему мне кажется, что я чего-то не знаю? — не унимается Нефрит, и Рей впервые хочет по-настоящему его треснуть, пусть он и ни в чем не виноват. 

Случайно встретить друга и познакомить его со своей девушкой, по какой-то причине именно сегодня поддавшейся на уговоры пойти с ним в бар, ведь естественно. Рей верит в выбор, а не в случайности. Тогда выходит, что она сама идет навстречу судьбе, пусть и не знает того? Она злится. С любой стороны получается, что все предрешено задолго до этого вечера. Нефрит дружит с Джедайтом, потом знакомится с ней, добивается, встречается год, чтобы случайно встретить Джедайта в случайно выбранном баре, случайно оказавшись здесь вместе с Рей. 

Твою мать!

Воздуха не хватает, и вместо того, чтобы выйти на улицу или в туалет освежиться, она забирает из рук Джедайта сигарету и с чувством затягивается. 

— Вредные привычки трудно искоренить, — пожимает она плечами и чуть виновато улыбается Нефриту. — Не хотела тебе говорить, но как-то резко накрыло. 

— Вы уже знакомы? — с подозрением смотрит на них он. 

_Нет, милый, ни за что не догадаешься. И хорошо!_

— Она напоминает мне бывшую, — находится Джедайт, а она отчетливо видит в уголках его губ горечь. С чего бы? — Сбежала к другу. 

Нефрит пораженно выдыхает, а Рей вскидывает брови. 

Ничего лучше придумать не мог?

— Сейчас я возьму много алкоголя, и ты нам все расскажешь. 

Нефрит непоколебим, а Рей почти уверена, что он все понимает. Слишком не похоже на него. Или она плохо его знает? Или все дело в Джедайте? Или у Нефрита тоже есть метка, но она о ней не знает? 

_Успокойся, Хино, не все что-то от тебя скрывают!_

— Нефрит так и не сказал, как тебя зовут, — слегка рассеянно напоминает Джедайт, когда тот уходит. 

— Рей, — буркает она. 

Оставаться с ним наедине — не лучшая идея, но само собой она не может сказать об этом Нефриту, а хотя бы отвернуться почему-то не выходит. Словно его взгляд гипнотизирует. Заставляет оставаться на месте и смотреть. Как будто Рей сможет разглядеть в его глазах ответы. Нечестно по отношению к Нефриту, но и сказать правду язык не повернется. Ощущение, будто она в клетке, а единственная дверь только что захлопнулась перед носом. Выхода нет, ключи у охранника. Нефрита или Джедайта? Кого из них? Глупость какая, само собой Нефрита! Ей неуютно под взглядом Джедайта. Рей чуть встряхивает волосами, пытаясь сбросить морок, и касается шеи, на которой красуется метка. Те самые «звезд с неба не хватаю, это к нему», которые сейчас нещадно чешутся. Ирония судьбы подчас жестока. 

— И что мы будем делать? — хмыкает он, глядя, как она трет шею, словно хочет содрать с нее кожу. Не так чтобы это далеко от правды.

— Слушать о твоей бывшей? — как ни в чем не бывало, откликается она. 

— Ты знаешь, о чем я. 

— И все же просвети. 

Джедайт ухмыляется. 

— Нет, правда, удивлен, как вы год вместе продержались. Ты слишком ершистая и самодостаточная, пылающая. 

— По пяти минутам знакомства определил? 

Рей самой себе не может объяснить, почему так остро реагирует на любую его фразу. Это ведь совсем не она. Не флегматичная, даже чуть отстраненная, спокойная Рей Хино, у которой все под контролем. Или наоборот именно она? Такая, какой ее должен открыть нареченный? 

Да что за бред, в конце-то концов!? Соулмейты — пережитки прошлого, рудименты, которых уже почти ни у кого нет. 

_Но у тебя есть. И у него. Тьфу!_

— Ты не его звездочка, — качает головой Джедайт. 

— Тебе-то откуда знать? — огрызается она. 

— Потому что ты мой огонь, — невозмутимо откликается он. 

— Придурок, — шипит Рей сквозь зубы. 

— Согласен, — он как-то странно улыбается. — Еще раз повтори, и я за себя не ручаюсь. 

Рей захлебывается воздухом от возмущения и... возбуждения. Как этому, в сущности, незнакомцу удается так быстро ее завести? Она слишком стремительно переходит от одного состояния к другому. Злится и одновременно жаждет, чтобы он продолжал. Хочет его заткнуть, но в то же время не желает, чтобы он останавливался. Это противоречит всему, что она знала о себе до этого. Рей падает в пучину безрассудства и увязает в ней по самые уши. Странно, что она даже не пытается из нее вырываться. 

— Чего ты добиваешься? — шепчет она. 

Наверняка он не слышит. В баре слишком много людей и громкая музыка. 

— Чтобы ты не боялась себя и своих желаний, — одними губами отвечает он. 

Как выходит, что они понимают друг друга, хоть и совсем не знают? Неужели такой и бывает та самая связь, о которой столькие мечтают? Но ведь Рей никогда не просила об этом, избегала всеми возможными способами. Чтобы все-таки попасться в капкан из иррациональных эмоций? Это всего лишь иллюзия, но сейчас Джедайт кажется самым настоящим, что есть в ее жизни. Бред какой-то. 

Рей ерошит собственные волосы. Это просто невозможно. Не в ее устоявшемся маленьком мирке, в котором все и без него хорошо. Просто и понятно, распланировано и подчинено четкому порядку. Рей не нужны эти сложности. Не нужны судьба и предназначение. У нее есть Нефрит, и он большее, о чем она в состоянии просить. Ведь так? 

Кажется, достаточно одной искры и между ними вспыхнет пламя. К такому Рей не готова. Она вообще не готова к любым сюрпризам от жизни. Ее ведь все устраивает. У-с-т-р-а-и-в-а-е-т. Почему сейчас? Почему здесь? Почему с ней? 

— А вот и я, — Нефрит прерывает их игру в гляделки. Пожалуй, Рей никогда еще не была ему настолько рада. — Алкоголь есть, хорошая компания тоже, рассказывай. 

Джедайт как-то грустно улыбается и поворачивается к Нефриту. Рей вздыхает с облегчением, но тут же накатывает неуместное чувство потери. Словно от нее отрезают кусок плоти и уговаривают, что так и должно быть. Она закрывает глаза и считает до десяти. Сейчас станет легче. Она почти верит, пока Нефрит легко не касается ее руки, а Рей буквально передергивает от того, насколько чужим и противоестественным ощущается прикосновение. Не может все быть так. Не может закончиться год отношений настолько резко из-за одной чертовой случайной встречи. Не может!

— Да ничего особенного, — пожимает плечами Джедайт. — Не сошлись характерами, — щедро наливает себе виски из бутылки и залпом выпивает. — Чересчур домашней и заботливой оказалась. Слишком милой, понимаешь? 

Рей душит гнев. Она понимает, что это представление одного актера, но не в силах справиться с собой. Да она за последние двадцать минут испытывает эмоций куда больше, чем за предыдущий год, и осознание этого бесит еще сильнее. 

— Разве это плохо? — искренне недоумевает Нефрит. 

— Ты мне скажи, — Джедайт усмехается. — У тебя с Рей наверняка иначе. Каждый день, как на пороховой бочке? 

Нефрит смеется, а Рей стискивает кулаки так сильно, что ногти впиваются в ладони. 

_Ты не знаешь меня!_ — кричат ее глаза. 

_А ты знаешь?_ — отвечают его. 

— Ее из дома не вытащишь, — Нефрит приобнимает Рей за талию и прижимает к себе. — Сам не понял, как сегодня-то вышло. 

— Звезды совпали, — хмыкает Джедайт, и Рей готова выцарапать ему глаза. 

— Лучше и не скажешь, — посмеивается Нефрит. — Эй, ты чего? — в раз серьезнеет. 

Рей замечает, как Джедайт бледнеет. Она прослеживает его взгляд и злится еще больше. Он не сводит взгляда с девицы на танцполе, которая обнимается с каким-то здоровяком. Весьма привлекательной девицы, стоит признать. Не та ли самая бывшая? Рей бы и должна злорадствовать, наверное, но распаляется еще больше. Нельзя же так пялиться в людном месте, она не его собственность!

_А может, проблема в том, что ты уже не в центре его внимания?_

— Мако, — выдыхает Джедайт и поворачивается снова к ним. 

Теперь Рей знает, какое имя у ее гнева. Легче не становится даже от того, что она нащупывает его слабое место. 

Какого черта вообще! 

— Оу, — понимающе бросает Нефрит. 

Похоже, только Рей не в курсе происходящего, но не нужно быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы сложить два и два. 

— Не слишком ли много совпадений для одного вечера? — недовольно ворчит Рей и тянется к выпивке. — Для меня так уж точно перебор. 

Она не успевает прикусить язык, да уже и неважно. Слово — не воробей. Она пожимает плечами и пьет под двумя изумленными взглядами. 

— Ты в порядке? — Нефрит заботливо сжимает ее ладонь. 

— Буду, — уклончиво отвечает она, — когда Джедайт хоть немного повеселеет, — еле выдавливает, проклиная себя на все лады. 

Встает и машет рукой девице, которую абсолютно точно сейчас не хочет видеть. У Рей нет выбора. Она должна сделать хоть что-то, чего судьба не предвидела. Ведь именно в этом дело? 

— Что ты творишь, девочка-огонь? — рычит Джедайт, но она только отмахивается. 

— Не думаю, что это разумно, Рей, — Нефрит в кое-то веки сомневается в целесообразности сколько-нибудь рискованной авантюры. 

— А почему нет? 

Она знает, что пожалеет, но отступать поздно. В конце концов, эта самая Мако может и не подойти, подумать, что обознались или еще чего. Но она подходит почти сразу. Недоуменно переводит взгляд с Рей на Нефрита и только потом замечает Джедайта. 

— Привет, — растерянно тянет она, не зная, как реагировать. 

Рей и сама не знает. 

_Ну что, расхлебывай кашу, которую сама заварила._

— Рей слегка перебрала, извини, — бесцеремонно и, пожалуй, даже грубо отрезает Джедайт. — Отдыхай. 

— Джед, — варварское сокращение его имени режет по ушам. — Не надо так. 

— Не хочу мешать твоей жизни. Кажется, этого ты просила в нашу последнюю встречу. 

Мако напрягается, а Джедайт явно еле сдерживается. 

_Какая же ты дура, Хино._

— Я подумала, что вы просто старые знакомые, — Рей лжет напропалую, принимая самый скорбный вид из всех возможных. — Не хотела ставить нас всех в неловкое положение. 

— Бывает, — тихо говорит Мако. — Не буду портить вам вечер. 

— Такая красивая девушка и не сможет. 

Нефрит и Мако одинаково пораженно смотрят друг на друга мгновение, а потом словно отшатываются. Рей чувствует, как Нефрит вздрагивает и, кажется, понимает. Переводит взгляд на Джедайта, выражение лица того отзеркаливает ее собственное. Похоже, происходит... Да ну не может этого быть, в самом деле! Даже если и Нефрит прячет от нее метку, но не дважды же за один вечер! Слишком... невозможно? 

— Я сейчас. 

Рей резко встает, но Нефрит и не замечает будто. Тем лучше. Ей нужно прийти в себя или она окончательно рехнется. Для рациональной и эмоционально устойчивой Рей жизнь чересчур быстро превращается в качели. Она чудом не сшибает никого по дороге к уборной и прислоняется спиной к двери, как только туда заходит. 

Творящийся хаос сейчас ее рук дело. Какого черта она устроила? Рей не имела абсолютно никакого права впутывать сюда ни в чем не повинную девушку. Их отношения с Джедайтом только их отношения. Она не должна была лезть! Это бы ничего не упростило, а теперь запутало еще больше. Эгоистка гребаная. 

Рей отлипает от двери и подходит к раковине. Открывает холодную воду, зачерпывает пригоршню и щедро выплескивает на лицо. Ей срочно нужно остыть и что-то придумать. Срочно! Как назло в голову ничего не лезет. Кто бы сомневался. 

_Как теперь прикажете выпутываться?_

Пожалуй, она впервые изменяет своему правилу «сначала думай, потом действуй». Рей смотрит на свое отражение и не узнает. Откуда у нее такой горящий взгляд и лихорадочный румянец на щеках? Откуда столько опрометчивой решимости и безрассудства? Она так долго считала, что ей чужды сильные эмоции, что сейчас отказывается их принимать. Похоже, девочка-огонь — куда более точное ее определение, чем кажется.

Рей прикрывает глаза и считает до десяти. Ей все равно нужно выйти. Не может же она просидеть здесь до конца вечера. Глупо и иррационально. Она посмотрит страху в лицо и пошлет его. 

Или это она сейчас о Джедайте? 

Рей усмехается. 

Теперь еще и у страха оказывается вполне себе конкретное человеческое имя. Потрясающе!

Она собирает волю в кулак, открывает дверь и сталкивается с Джедайтом лицом к лицу. Очаровательно. 

— А я уж и не надеялся, — едко ухмыляется он. 

— Поэтому дежурил у женского туалета? — гаденько усмехается она. — Пожалуй, подробностей знать не хочу. 

— Их и не будет, — пожимает он плечами, — иначе тебе придется рассказать, что так долго там делала. 

Он издевательски приподнимает бровь, и она еле сдерживается, чтобы не ударить. 

Почему он будит в ней такую бурю эмоций? Почему почти невозможно держать чувства под контролем? Почему она пылает рядом с ним во всех смыслах слова? 

— Чего ты добиваешься? 

На дне его глаз тлеет огонь. 

— Чтобы ты призналась. 

Мурашки бегут по позвоночнику и оседают где-то чуть ниже поясницы. Немного ниже. Совсем чуть-чуть. 

Твою мать! 

— Придурок, — шипит она, отмечая, как расширяются его зрачки. 

Дыхание сбивается, и она сжимает кулаки. Если тело предает ее, это не означает, что разум сдастся. Рей и не с таким справлялась. Он всего лишь парень. Друг ее парня. Соулмейт. Всего лишь парень!

— Я же предупреждал, — Джедайт шагает к ней, а Рей отступает и упирается в стену. 

— И что мне за это будет? — она с вызовом вздергивает подбородок и заглядывает в его глаза. Зря! Рей растворяется в них. Она не в силах ему сопротивляться. Не может и помыслить, чтобы сдвинуться с места. 

— Адское пламя, — шепчет он в опасной близости от ее губ. — Я уже не смогу остановиться. 

— Почему? 

Рей и сама понимает, что лишь подстегивает. Осознает, но не в силах замолчать. Она ощущает себя кроликом перед удавом, но еще никогда так отчаянно не желала поддаться слабости. Рассуждения о судьбе, предначертании и совпадениях летят к чертовой бабушке. Она никогда не чувствовала себя так, и, будь она проклята, если ей не нравится. Это неправильно, нечестно, иррационально, но ее слишком к нему тянет. Словно Джедайт ответ на все вопросы. Словно его и не хватает, чтобы буря внутри вырвалась из-под контроля и снесла все указатели. Какие уж тут планы и графики, она падает на самое дно и отказывается выбираться оттуда. Возможно, в этом и весь смысл? Поддаться стихии, а там будь, что будет? 

— Нефрит... — шепчет она одними губами. — Он не заслуживает. 

— А ты? 

Рей едва слышно стонет от беспомощности и в этот же момент чувствует, как Джедайт целует ее. Горячо и безумно, так, как ей снилось, но она не верила, что так бывает. Он переступает грань и утягивает ее за собой. Заставляет забыть о «хорошо и правильно», показывает, как сладко поддаваться порыву. Рей запускает пальцы в его волосы и пылко отвечает на поцелуй. Рубикон пройден, а пожалеть она успеет и после. Здесь и сейчас сливаются в один восхитительный миг, который она точно не назовет иллюзией. В жизни Рей и впрямь никогда не было ничего более настоящего. Джедайт добивается, чего хочет. Она больше не боится и во всем признается. Звезд с неба он, может, не хватает, но девочку-огонь сумел приручить, не получив ни одного ожога. Или это только пока?


End file.
